Black Hearts Bleed
by moukidelmar
Summary: A three way crossover between Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter and Venture Brothers. Sonya and Cammy are on a special mission to infiltrate and disable the Black Hearts, a group of all female assassins.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Hearts Bleed**

**By Ted Wall**

This story is a three-way crossover between Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat and the Venture Brothers (tangentially). The main characters are Sonya Blade and Cammy White. I do not own these characters or their properties.

"Blade, you are the best candidate for this mission." Jax said with his hands on his hips. "This is coming straight from the top. The brass chose you for this specifically."

A scowl flickered across Sonya's face but she said nothing but rather just kept cleaning her M-40. Jax grunted, annoyed. He might be a foot and a half taller than Sonya, but the cyborg knew that it was damn near impossible to get her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Look, I know it's not your sort of mission, you are much better at run in guns blazing than covert ops, but like I said, this is coming straight from the top! You'll report to HQ for the break down and that's an order."

Sonya stood. She was wearing clothes that were functional but not at all flattering to her excellent figure. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and stuck out underneath a standard issue, olive green, army hat. She was wearing an olive green t-shirt with "ARMY" written in white across the chest, camouflaged cargo pants and combat boots. The look was capped with a pair of black fingerless gloves and a long bayonet knife in a holder on her belt. The over all impression was that this was a woman who was not to be trifled with. She sighed and whipped a smear of grease from her face and spat on the ground.

"This is such bullshit." She grunted, "They only want me because I'm the only one in our unit with tits."

Jax's eyes flicked down to Sonya's chest. She was quite correct, she was the only one with tits. It was extremely difficult not to notice the double D cups even when, as now, they were constrained in a sports bra. He caught sight of Sonya's displeased look and hurriedly diverted his attention back to her face.

"Ah come on Sonya, that's not the only reason. How many women do you know qualify to be a green beret? Now, the Black Hearts are an all female terrorist sect, so yeah, if the Brass want to infiltrate they'll need a woman."

Sonya snorted and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah but why me? Couldn't they get some girly girl prissy bitch from the CIA or the Secret Service? I don't see why I have to be taken out of here just as we are catching up with the Black Dragons."

Jax could easily understand Sonya's anger. They had tracked the Black Dragon gang all over Asia. Weeks of crawling through the bush and jungle had finally begun to pay off and now she was being ordered back to Washington. Life was a bitch when you were in the Special Forces.

"Orders are orders Blade." Jax said crossing his metal arms over his chest. "You'll be taking the nex t chopper to Nan King and that's all there is to it. You got that?"

"Sir yes sir." Sonya said in a disheartened but obedient tone, snapping the Major a salute.

"Don't worry Blade, we'll get the Black Dragons this time. I want you ready to move out at o five hundred hours."

"Yes sir." Sonya said again.

Sonya was sitting in the waiting room in the pentagon. She was wearing her full army class A's complete with her green beret. The gold buttons shone bright on the olive suit and the crease in the uniform's pants was a sharp as a knife-edge. She shifted her weight in the chair uncomfortably. She was much more used to the comfortable fatigues than the starched and pressed suit. She sat with her back straight and her knees together, uncomfortably aware of how itchy the uniform was.

A receptionist came out into the waiting room and cleared her throat tactfully.

"Miss Blade? They are ready for you now." The receptionist said politely.

Sonya stood and folded the receptionist into the general's office. The general was a grizzled man with sharp cut features. He was standing with his back to the door as Sonya entered. He turned and took in Sonya's appearance for a moment giving Sonya a salute.

"Blade, Sonya. Lieutenant First Class. Reporting for duty sir." Sonya said snapping a smart salute.

"At ease, Blade." The general said gesturing to a chair, which Sonya took. "Have your read the mission specs?"

"Yes sir." Sonya responded right away.

"Good." The general responded steepling his fingers on his desk. "The President has been breathing down my neck about this for weeks. Recent intelligence shows that the Black Hearts have been supplying various terrorist organizations with armaments and most recently with Cybornetic upgrades. We have reason to believe that Kano is providing the tech."

As the word "Kano" Sonya sat up a little straighter and it was clear she was listening intently.

"That's why I requested you Blade." The general continued, "You know Kano and you know the Black Dragons. If they're providing the Black Hearts with cyborg tech that could be serious trouble for the world economy. I want you to infiltrate the Black Hearts and gather intel on their plans and movements. I'm trusting you with this instead of some pencil pushing, limp dick, CIA agent because from what I hear, you're a two fisted hard ass that doesn't take any shit from anyone and that's exactly what we need on this mission. You will report back to us about any developments of significance and tae any measures you think necessary to sabotage said plans. I am also authorizing you to do whatever is required to gain the Black Heart's trust. Anything do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Sonya said, thinking about what that implied.

"Good. Before you go off I want to give you a little information about your partner."

"My… partner, sir?" Sonya said uneasily

"Yes. Due to the international ramifactions of this mission, the British are sending their own agent as well. Cammy White. She's a member of Red Delta, the special forces division of Mi6. All her info is in the file there." The general said nodding to a manila envelop on the desk. "It'll give you a little light reading on the flight. You're on your way to Moscow with a change over in London. Once you get to Moscow you'll be posing as a female gun for hire duo. You contacts name is Malatov Coqtiz, she'll be expecting you."

The general stood and opened the door for Sonya and giving her another salute which she returned as she exited. This was going to be a very interesting mission, Sonya thought to herself.

"Well, just so long as I don't have to wear a dress." Sonya thought to herself and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonya glanced over at the girl sitting across from her. Cammy White was astonishingly young for an agent. Sonya guessed she couldn't be more than her late teen or early twenties at the most. Still, a long scar on her left cheek spoke of of experience beyond her years. At this particular moment Cammy was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, and was looking out of the window of the chartered jet.

Cammy was wearing a light blue turtle neck leotard leading down to a pair of gray combat fatiques. The leg slits of the leotard ran high on the girl's hips exposing perhaps three inches of bare leg above the waist band of the pants. She was bobbing one booted foot absent mindedly as she listened to an iPod. Despite being thin, Cammy gave off the air of some one that could take care of her self.

The two women had exchanged brief pleasantries in London, but the flight to Moscow had been a quite one. Neither of them had been any inclination to commit to small talk, riding in the sort of silence that can only be achieved between two highly trained military personnel from separate countries. Each was thinking about the mission ahead.

"Can I help you?" Cammy asked sliding Sonya a sideways glance

"I was just wondering how a id like you got saddled with a job like this." Sonya said taking in Cammy's appearance.

Cammy smirked, "I'm older than I look. I'm number three in Red Delta's strike unit so I was selected for this."

Cammy turned to face Sonya and took in her appearance.

"…And you were selected because you're the first woman to become a green beret officer." Cammy continued estutely.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sonya admitted, "I also have been part of the team chasing down the Black Dragons. If it's true that Kano is distributing cyber tech to the Black Hearts, the brass think I'm the best candidate to take him down."

Cammy nodded, absorbing the information and then she smirked slightly, "Is it true you know Johnny Cage?"

"Yeah, I know him." Sonya responded with a snort. "Why?"

"I… like his movies." Cammy said with the faintest trace of a blush, diverting her gaze away from Sonya's.

Sonya rolled her eyes. Johnny Cage had been the most arrogant, most insufferable man she had ever met. She had broken his nose when they had first met and she was pleased to return the favor any time. Johnny was the sort of man that just begged to get punched in the face and Sonya had bee ready to oblige him.

"Let me tell you about Johnny Cage, kid. He is a hack actor that thinks he's God's gift to women and he's definitely not. He struck me as a useless pretty boy that couldn't fight or think his way out of a paper bag." Sonya said sardonically

"Well, at least he's attractive." Cammy said with a shrug.

The plane landed in Moscow and taxied down the runway. The weather was clear but cold despite being mid june. Sonya shrugged into a leather bomber jacket as she and Cammy exited the airport and hailed a cab. Cammy gave the driver directions to the flat that had been arranged for them in perfect Russian. Sonya looked over at the younger woman with a new respect. She guessed that the ability to speak multiple languages would be a quality that Mi6 would value, but it was none the less impressive. The flat, in a dungy neighborhood, was far less impressive when they pulled up some time later. Sonya had stayed in worse places but it was still bleak.

Entering the apartment, Sonya took a moment to familiarize herself with it's lay out. She had been going from room to dingy room, there weren't many of them, when she heard Cammy calling from the small bedroom.

"Looks like some one went shopping."

Sonya went into the bedroom to find Cammy kneeling over several open suitcases full of a variety of guns and ammo. Everything from sniper rifles to grenade launchers was fitted into custom foam cut outs.

"Nice! They got all my favorites." Sonya said with a smile

The two women had not been in the flat long before the phone on the bedside table rang. Picking up the receiver Sonya heard a woman's voice with a thick Russian accent.

"This is Molotov. I haf a job for you."

Sonya nodded to Cammy who had picked up a .44 magnum and was inspecting it.

"I'm listening." Sonya said determinedly


End file.
